Yuumalady (Okuda Manami's part)
by rasyalleva
Summary: Okuda tahu Isogai tahu. #HariPucukSedunia


_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei  
_ _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini._

* * *

 ** _Yuumalady (Okuda Manami's part)_**

"Jadi, kamu habis bertarung dengan ninja di tengah jalan atau apa?"

Kalimat tanya sebagai pengganti sambutan itu membuat Karma langsung dapat hadiah berupa lemparan benda keras yang berasal dari tangan Isogai. Melesat kelewat cepat dan mendarat dengan tanpa cela, bukan karena keahlian membidik musuh atau keberuntungan, melainkan karena Karma sesederhana itu tak menyangka Isogai akan menunjukkan reaksi secara fisik. Sejak kapan?

 _Bletak!_

"Eh, bangsat, sialan kamu, ya!"—" _Words,_ Akabane!" sambar Bitch-sensei, tapi sekalipun Karma mendengar, bagai angin lalu saja baginya, sukses melayangkan apa pun itu ke wajah seorang Akabane Karma berarti kehormatan dirinya berkurang, "kamu lempar apa barusan?"

"Rem sepeda."

" _Rem sepeda?_ " suara Karma meninggi. Ia hampir saja merangsek maju kalau jendela kelas tidak terbuka lebar tiba-tiba, tidak membawa angin super kencang memasuki ruangan; siapa lagi sih, yang sebelum kedatangannya sudah memberi sambutan sedemikian hangat pada mereka kalau bukan gurita kuning kurang kerjaan yang datang menengahi. Hah.

Koro-sensei mendadak muncul di sebelah Isogai. "Sepertinya kalian butuh diberi ajaran bagaimana cara menjadi pendengar yang baik, hm? Karma-kun?"

Karma tak menjawab apa-apa.

Guru itu mendaratkan salah satu tentakelnya ke sebelah bahu Isogai. "Isogai-kun, jadi, ada yang mau kamu ceritakan mengapa datang terlambat, dan ada goresan vertikal mendatar di pipi kananmu?"

Isogai menghela napas. Ia kini berdiri di depan kelas, menatap balik teman-temannya satu per satu. Semuanya memasang tampang penasaran, hah, siapa sih, yang tidak penasaran, seorang Isogai bisa datang terlambat dan wajahnya yang harusnya tampan ini tiba-tiba ternodai oleh garis merah mengganggu di pipi? Sepertinya dua pertanyaan besar itulah yang terbaca dari raut wajah mereka, sampai Isogai bertatapan dengan Okuda.

Bukannya ia hafal atau apa, tapi Isogai ingat saat Okuda punya keberanian mendadak untuk maju ke depan kelas dan meminta Koro-sensei minum beberapa ramuan yang sudah ia racik dengan susah-payah sepulang sekolah. Setahu Isogai—kalau ia tidak salah ingat lho, ya—ekspresi Okuda _detik ini_ seperti waktu itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin diutarakan, tetapi semata-mata takpunya keberanian melakukannya.

"Di perjalanan kemari, aku menabrak tiang," Isogai menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kalau tidak ada goresan sial ini, ia pasti bisa mengarang cerita lain (walaupun berbohong bukan hobinya, sih), tapi keadaan memaksa untuk menceritakan hal sebenarnya. "Rem sepedaku blong. Di tiang itu tertambat paku. Persis menggores pipiku," jemarinya meraba goresan itu lagi untuk memastikan bahwa lukanya bukan imajiner.

"Pasti sakit." Maehara meringis. Halah. Jelas sakit. Basi.

Isogai tidak menanggapi kata-kata Maehara, karena sebagian besar anak juga sedang bereaksi hal yang sama. Meskipun tidak seterang Maehara, mereka hanya bertukar pandang dan saling meringis, seperti membayangkan betapa sakitnya.

"Sudah dahi berciuman dengan tiang, pipi beradu cukup dalam dengan paku segala," ada komentar yang jelas-jelas dicuitkan tidak pada tempatnya, "meskipun tidak mengakuinya, sepertinya seluruh anggota tubuhmu sudah tidak sabar untuk—"

 _Bletak!_

"SAKIT, sialan, apa sekarang?"

"Rem sepeda yang satunya!"

"Beraninya—"

"Sebentar!"

Ada keheningan tiba-tiba, semua menoleh ke seorang berkacamata, mengacungkan sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Isogai yang hampir saja meledak karena Karma langsung menoleh pula kepada Okuda, sosok yang menjadi pahlawan atas batalnya perang dunia ketiga. Kini firasatnya terbukti benar; Okuda punya sesuatu yang diutarakan. Apa?

"Isogai-kun, aku mau bilang sesuatu."

Oh. Isogai mengangkat alis. Ia kira, Okuda bakal langsung mengatakannya. "Apa?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" ada keraguan dalam suara Okuda, seperti menunjukkan kesan bahwa sebenarnya bukan itulah kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan. "Maksudnya, ya, itu. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Isogai masih mengangkat alis, reaksinya belum berubah. Sudah ia tidak mengerti kalimat yang dimaksud, seisi kelas seperti kering kerontang, wajah-wajah mereka tak menyiratkan klu sama sekali; tidak ada bedanya dengan penduduk-penduduk lokal di daerah gurun yang kehausan, wajah mereka sangat datar dan hanya menunggu datangnya air yang akan mereka terima atas kebaikan waktu.

"Mmm. Ya? Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Oh. Soalnya …," Okuda menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, tapi seperti ada yang menahannya, sebelah tangan yang tadi terangkat diturunkan. "Nggak jadi, deh."

Apa, sih?

Isogai mengerutkan kening kebingungan. Maksudnya apa, ia tidak mengerti. Tapi ia bukannya tertarik juga untuk kemudian mengejar Okuda saat istirahat atau pulang sekolah, atau mencoba meneleponnya meskipun rasanya Isogai bisa mati penasaran. Hanya saja Isogai punya firasat bahwa percakapan keduanya saat itu belum berakhir, sehingga alih-alih mencoba mencurangi waktu, Isogai memutuskan untuk menunggu Okuda saja yang memberi tahu.

.

.

"Baik, untuk menjawab pertanyaan Saudara Maehara yang bertanya apa perbedaan antara respirasi dengan fotosintes— _uhuk!_ " Isogai yang sedang mempresentasikan materi sains di depan kelas menyemburkan batuknya tiba-tiba, begitu mendadak dan terdengar begitu parah hingga seisi kelas langsung bereaksi panik.

"Ada apa?"

Isogai menepuk-nepuk belakang kepalanya keras-keras, kemudian kedua pipinya. Karma dan Maehara bergantian menyeletuk kalau terbatuk itu yang dipukul bagian dada, bukan kepala atau malah pipi, sementara yang lain mengiyakan meskipun hanya kepada teman satu bangku saja, itu pun diselingi suara terkikik. Hanya Okuda yang mengamati Isogai dalam diam, tidak bereaksi apa pun.

Koro-sensei mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. "Isogai-kun, baik-baik saja?"

Isogai menepuk pipinya lagi, menoleh ke arah Koro-sensei. "Iya, Sensei, baik, kok. Nggak tahu kenapa, aku nggak bisa mengucapkan kalimat dengan cepat. Seperti lidahku kelu mendadak." Kenapa, ya?

"Paku yang menggores pipimu rindu, kali."

"Sialan, Karma—"

 _Brak!_

"Bukan!" ada suara gebrakan meja yang disambung dengan teriakan, nyaris pekikan, seperti ingin membelah langit saja.

Ada keheningan yang ganjil lagi tiba-tiba menguar, dan Isogai tidak pernah suka akan suasana yang mendadak berubah ini. Karena satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengubah atmosfer menjadi begitu drastis hanyalah Okuda, dan mengingat percakapan Okuda beberapa hari lalu yang masih sangat menggantung, Isogai tidak ingin diberi teka-teki tambahan lagi.

Koro-sensei berpaling pada Okuda. "Ya, Okuda-san?"

Okuda menatap Isogai. "Itu … itu bukan karena pakunya … rindu."

Hening lama. Kemudian meledak tawa.

Terutama dari Karma. "Okuda-san, aku cuma bercanda," ada senyuman yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya terhibur atas pernyataan itu. "Kayaknya akan menghambat keceriaan di kelas kalau apa-apa kamu hubungkan dengan pengetahuan eksakta; ini kan, bukannya ada korelasi dengan hal mistis atau bagaimana."

Meskipun sebisa mungkin Karma membawakan nada suaranya dengan ringan, tapi sepertinya selain Okuda saja bisa membaca apa yang Karma maksudkan dibalik kalimat bocah yang pandai bersilat lidah itu: tidak usah menyela lagi. Cukup sudah yang kemarin, cukup sudah yang barusan, karena jelas-jelas Karma terganggu aksinya dihentikan di tengah-tengah.

"Eh. Iya," Okuda membeku sebentar, kemudian mengangguk takut-takut. Ia yang semula berdiri karena habis menggebrak meja memutuskan untuk duduk dengan patuh—setelah melayangkan pandangan meminta bantuan pada seorang yang aksi presentasinya dihentikan di depan kelas.

Isogai jelas menerima itu, tapi ia tidak paham.

Apa, sih?

.

.

Membuka bekal makan siang masing-masing, mereka semua duduk bersila di lapangan, membentuk lingkaran besar. Tidak ada olahraga karena Karasuma punya urusan di lain tempat, sehingga mereka manfaatkan untuk menghabiskan bekal saja, memakannya bersama di lapangan atas nama merekatkan hubungan antarteman.

Niatnya sih, begitu.

Isogai menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, keningnya dikerutkan. Ada apa, sih, dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Lidahnya seperti bisa tidak mau bergerak sewaktu-waktu, dan ia juga sering kesedakan padahal hanya mengunyah keripik—dan padahal ia tidak bicara di sela-sela makan! Kan sialan sekali, Terasaka bisa makan sambil berlarian dan ia lancar-lancar saja proses mengunyah makanannya, sementara ia yang duduk di tempat harus menderita entah karena apa.

"Kenapa, Isogai-kun?"

Isogai menoleh ke suara di sampingnya, terkejut karena ada Okuda di sebelahnya. Lho, seingat dia, seharusnya posisi itu ditempati oleh Maehara. "Lho—"

"Maehara-kun ke toilet, dan karena aku memperhatikan dari jauh, aku merasa kamu sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Kamu kenapa?" Okuda menjelaskan dengan sangat cepat bagaikan orang gugup, dan dengan kalimat yang panjang pula; kalau dipikir-pikir, Isogai sudah tidak pernah lagi bicara dengan kalimat sepanjang itu selama seminggu ke belakang ini. Mungkin lidahnya ingin tuan baru (bagaimana caranya?).

Isogai memegangi belakang kepalanya, digosoknya tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Nggak tahu, aku baik-baik saja, kok," ia kemudian menyambar segelas air, berniat untuk meminumnya.

Niatnya, sih, begitu. (2)

Hal terakhir yang diingat oleh Isogai adalah dirinya yang terbatuk tiba-tiba karena gagal menelan air yang hendak diteguknya, _timing_ yang benar-benar tidak pas karena hal ini membuat ada bagian di lehernya—kerongkongan? Tenggorokan? Yang mana saja, yang untuk makan pokoknya, bodoh amatlah—yang tersumbat. Ia terbatuk terus, begitu keras, _begitu perih_ , beberapa kali, berkali-kali, dan—

.

.

Isogai membuka mata. Ada bau rumah sakit yang langsung tercium, bau yang jelas tidak disukai oleh semua orang di dunia ini. Oh, mungkin kecuali dokter, semakin banyak pasien, semakin banyak pula sumber penghasilan mereka.

"Bukan di rumah sakit, kok."

Ditolehkannya kepala dengan horor. Okuda duduk di kursi yang disediakan di samping ranjang tempat ia tidur. Di pangkuannya ada majalah sains, sepertinya majalah yang memang disediakan di tempat itu, tapi Okuda sudah membaca sampai bagian akhir. Anak itu bukan tipe yang suka baca dengan cara melompat-lompat ( _dari mana Isogai tahu?_ Sepertinya ia tidak sengaja memperhatikan _terus_ saat Koro-sensei memberi mereka waktu lima belas menit untuk membaca beberapa halaman) jadi pastilah ia sudah menunggu selama itu.

Isogai mengerang. "Jadi?"

"Klinik." Okuda menutup majalah bacaannya, kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku harus memberi tahu dokter kalau kamu sudah sadar, sebentar lagi kamu bakal disuntik."

" _Disuntik_?"

"Tetanus."

"Apa?"

Okuda tidak berani menatap Isogai balik, sementara Isogai sedang mencoba menerima penjelasan dari gadis itu. Apa-apaan dua kata yang datang berurutan tapi kedengarannya mengerikan itu; suntik, tetanus? "Uhm, aku minta maaf."

Oke, sekarang jadi tiga; suntik, tetanus, _aku minta maaf_.

"Kamu susah bicara, gampang tersedak, susah menelan ludah, itu gejala tetanus umum," Okuda menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, kemudian mencuri jeda agak lama agar Isogai bisa menyerap kata-katanya berusan, ia memilin-milin kepangannya, "penyebab tetanusnya adalah goresan paku di pipimu seminggu lalu."

Beberapa detik sebelumnya, apa informasi yang diterima Isogai rasanya masih sebatas awang-awang saja, tapi begitu Okuda menyebutkan soal goresan di pipi, semua menjadi jelas. Seperti lampu terang di langit-langit yang ia lihat itu sepenuhnya nyata sekarang; dan yang tadi artinya Isogai belum sepenuhnya sadar. "Oh."

Benar juga. Semua dimulai dari situ, ya.

.

.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu nggak bilang padaku kalau itu gejala tetanus?"

"Ada yang mau kupastikan dulu."

"Apa?"

"Itu tetanus sungguhan atau bukan."

Isogai yang semula menatap langit-langit ruangan mulai mengerutkan kening, kemudian ditolehkannya kepala, menatap Okuda yang memandangnya. "Hei. Bukannya … seharusnya kamu nggak melakukan itu, ya?"

Okuda memalingkan muka. "Iya. Makanya Isogai-kun, aku minta maaf."

"Oh," Isogai seperti tersadar. Aduh, ia lupa; sebelumnya kan, Okuda sudah minta maaf soal itu. Meskipun jawaban Okuda tadi cukup aneh, dan cukup terang-terangan juga, tapi seharusnya Isogai tidak menarik kesimpulan begitu tajam seperti tadi. "Benar juga. Nggak apa-apa, kok."

"Mmm." Okuda menggumam canggung. "Aku … bilang dokter, ya."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kamu sudah sadar," Okuda berdiri, menekan bel yang memanggil dokter untuk memasuki ruangan. "Biar kamu divaksinasi dan kembali ke sekolah."

Seperti ada yang terlupakan dan tiba-tiba teringat. "Sekolah!" ya ampun, ketua kelas macam apa sih, dia ini? "Sekarang jam berapa?"

Okuda mengangkat kepala, menyipitkan mata, membaca jam di dinding ruangan. "Lima menit lagi pelajaran terakhir selesai."

"Astaga! Dan kamu—"

"Nggak apa, Isogai-kun," tiba-tiba, entah sebenarnya sudah sejak kapan, tapi Isogai baru menyadarinya, suara Okuda menjadi lebih lembut dibandingkan sebelumnya (eh, sebenarnya sejak kapan, tepatnya?), "kan, aku yang salah. Aku sebenarnya sudah membaca gejalanya, tapi nggak punya keberanian untuk memberi tahu padamu."

Setelah itu, seorang dokter masuk, menginterupsi mereka berdua. Ada percakapan yang dijalin oleh mereka bertiga, yang dianggap tidak penting bagi Isogai. Kebanyakan ia hanya diam dan mengangguk, sebenarnya, ia menurut saja untuk disuntik karena toh, disuntik ya, disuntik saja. Sakit, sih.

Tapi yang paling banyak mempunyai porsi bicara jelas Okuda, apalagi yang diperbincangkan (iya, seputar tetanus itu) lebih mengenai obat-obatan dan sebagainya, hal-hal yang sangat Okuda sekali. Ada saatnya mereka berdua, Okuda dan dokter itu, berbicara cukup lama sampai Isogai secara kiasan menarik diri dari forum dan memanfaatkannya untuk memandangi Okuda yang berceloteh tentang hal yang sangat jauh dari ilmu pengetahuannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia harus sangat berterima kasih pada gadis satu ini.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke sekolah, ada momen saat dirinya menatap Okuda, waktu berjalan lebih lambat jadinya. "Eh," apa yang ia katakan itu sama sekali bukan yang ia rancang sebelumnya, "aku juga salah. Aku tahu kamu seperti punya sesuatu untuk diungkapkan, tapi aku nggak menagihnya kepadamu."

Bukannya ia jadi mengubah karakternya atau bagaimana. Entah kenapa, Isogai hanya ingin menunjukkan pada gadis yang sedang menyamakan langkah dengannya ini, bahwa ia juga bisa mengejutkan; bahwa ia juga bisa mengamati gadis itu dengan lama dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan gaya lamban.

Ada semburat merah di wajah Okuda yang terlihat sangat jelas; namun juga _sangat sebentar_. "Aku juga salah."

"Kamu tadi sudah bilang di klinik—"

"—karena aku sudah tahu," Okuda memotong, mengulum senyum. "Aku sudah tahu kamu tahu."

Isogai dibuat tak berkutik. Lalu membalas Okuda dengan senyuman setimpal.

Benar-benar, gadis ini penuh kejutan.


End file.
